metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Metroid aniquilador/Fan Fiction: Metroid, leyendas del phazon: El Gusano
Hola. Viendo que tantas personas crean sus propias historietas de metroid, me he animado y estoy haciendo una. Va exactamente después de Metroid Prime 1. ¡Disfrutadla! (es obligatorio XD): __FORCETOC__ Sa-X gif animado by Metroid Aniquilador.gif|Un gif del Sa-X (aquí hace de TheTrueDarkness, porque es el traje de Samus del Metroid Prime que está en posesion de TheTrueDarkness)) Morfosfera gif animado by Metroid anykillador.gif|La morfósfera del Sa-X hecha por mi. Samus Aran Metroid Zero Mision muriendo animado by Metroid Anykillador .gif|La muerte de Samus Aran de Metroid Zero Mision hecha por mi. Voy a crear uno de Samus oscura para Vaanfantasy. PERSONAJES QUE VAN A APARECER: '-Sylux como Sylux' Stricknit como trace TheTrueDarkness... Pirata espacial (de raza humana) con el traje de Samus del Metroid Prime Vaanfantasy como '''El Duque Dumas (aliado de los piratas espaciales)' 'Metroid Anykillador' '(yo) como... ¡Sorpresa!' '''Kirby-rambo1 como Kirby (guardaespaldas de Ridley)' Metroid: leyendas del phazon El Gusano ''Capítulo 1: los problemas de los piratas La noche se cernía sobre el planeta Tallon IV; era la primera noche en la que El Gusano no habitaba, y todo estaba tranquilo. Bueno casi todo, En el fondo del planeta, los piratas espaciales recibían la llegada inesperada del líder. Este, enfadado y cansado, rompía todo lo que se encontraba y no dudaba en matar a cualquier secuaz que se atreviera dirigirle la palabra. No destrozaba por destrozar, se notaba que buscaba algo, impaciente, como si fuese algo que le permitiese estar vivo; algo que tuviese que tener por obligación entre sus manos. -Señor…- Dijo un secuaz de nivel raso. -¡¡¡Cállate!!!- Rugió Ridley, y su rugido resonó en todas las minas.-¡¡No tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra!! ¡¡Si quieres decirme a algo, se lo dices al jefe de tu pelotón, y ése se lo dice al jefe de la sección de oficiales, y ese al jefe de la sección de las fuerzas especiales, y ese a mí; el jefe de las fuerzas especiales tiene derecho a hablarme, pero está MUERTO!!- Tras este último rugido, Ridley alzó su mano y descuartizó en mil pedazos al soldado que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. -¿Alguien hecha de menos a alguien?-preguntó Ridley- '¡¡¡¡PUES ME DA IGUAL!!!!'- dijo, y tras esto lanzó una gran bola de fuego que abrasó a todos los piratas que se encontraban en la sala. Cuando estuvieron reducidos a cenizas, Ridley se calmó y dijo: -Que bien se trabaja solo…- Donde ocurrió la explosión, donde se extinguió la radiación, donde el gusano fue, teóricamente, destruido…, y donde el guerrero perdió lo único que le hacía invulnerable a la radiación…, ahí ocurría algo esa noche, una mano negra con una especie de ojo en ella salía de un charco de contaminación azul; parecía que luchaba por vivir… La mano que intentaba salir del charco, se volvió a meter dentro del charco; no podía salir. En su lugar salió un metroid; no uno cualquiera, uno talloniano, pero era especial: estaba más contaminado de lo normal, podría tener un índice de contaminación del 80%. El animado metroid dio un par de vueltas alrededor del charco y después emprendió un viaje en busca de una salida al exterior…thumb|298px|"El metroide" A la noche siguiente, un pirata se acercó a Ridley y le dijo: -Señor… No se por qué seguimos en este planeta: ya no hay energía par experimentar con las criaturas y las provisiones están empezando a escasear… ¿Señor?- El pirata se empezó a asustarse porque Ridley no le contestaba. Empezó a temer por su vida. -Recluta…-Dijo Ridley. -Se… Ser… Serox- le dijo el pirata. -Recluta Serox: ¿soy el jefe de todo este escuadrón?- -Si… Si lo eres- -Entonces no pasaría nada si hubiese tomado decisiones sin contárselo a nadie ¿no?- -Si…- el corazón del pirata cada vez se aceleraba más. Parecía que iba a explotar. -Bien… Pues cuando llegué a este planeta me dediqué a estudiar la forma en la que había impactado el meteorito… Y llegué a la conclusión de que él meteorito provenía de otro planeta, como si el planeta hubiese querido lanzarlo específicamente aquí. Y entonces en ese planeta tendrá que haber más energía. Pero ahora no sé dónde están las coordenadas de ese planeta y las intento buscar…- Dijo Ridley muy tranquilo. -¡Y por eso estabas tan desesperado ayer!- Dijo el pirata más calmado. -Gracias por escucharme.- le dijo Ridley dándole la espalda – Por hacerme tanto caso te asciendo de cargo. -!!!!!¿¿¿¿¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!!!!!?????- Dijo entusiasmado el pirata. -Si… '¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HA CENIZAS!!!!!!!!!'- Dijo Ridley, y tras esto le salió una gran ráfaga de fuego de la boca y abrasó al pirata. En cuestión de minutos el pirata se convirtió en polvo.thumb|¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HA CENIZAS!!!!!!!!! By SuperMetroid Capítulo 2: la llegada del guerreo y los chozo Dedicado a: TheTrueDarkness, Vaanfantasy, Kirby-rambo1 y –Sylux. En una gran habitación blanca, dos hombres pájaro estaban hablando: -…El guerrero logró erradicar al gusano, pero según profecías de nuestro líder, el gusano se salvó y se volvió larva y ayudaría a esas criaturas que están dirigidas por el pájaro mecánico asta el planeta azul; el planeta del veneno…- Dijo el más bajo. - Ya, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada; somos viejos y débiles; no podemos luchar.-Le respondió el otro, que se notaba ligeramente que era más alto. -Pero podemos avisar a esto del guerrero…- -¿Y de donde vas a sacar su posición actual en el universo?- -Solamente tengo que ir a un lugar llamado “el cuartel de la Federación galáctica”.- -Quiero que nuestro planeta esté en paz, pero no quiero morir… -Me tengo que ir… Voy a buscar al guerrero.- Y tras esta última frase, el hombre pájaro más bajo se fue andando por la sala hasta que llegó un punto en el que se fusionó en la luz. Mientras tanto en la Federación Galáctica: -Samus… ¡Samus, despierta! -¿Qué me ha pasado? -Te has desmayado- Le respondió una persona con un traje de la Federación Galáctica. -¿Me he…? ¿Me he desmayado?- Pregunto Samus Aran. -Si… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Samus Aran, la persona que derrotó a todo un escuadrón de piratas espaciales y a su jefe, Ridley… -¡Ha! Ya me acuerdo: Mientras estaba inconsciente… note que algo me decía algo…- Dijo Samus intentando readaptarse a esa habitación. -¿Qué has oído algo? ¿El qué? -He oído… La fuente de todo poder se encuentra en el “Sector Alímbico”… -Mmm… Hablaré con el comandante… Tras unos minutos en los que Samus y el comandante (junto a algunos miembros de la Federación) discutieron, Samus partió hacia el Sector Alímbico para encontrar la fuente del poder. Un día después de que Samus partiera, un chozo se presentó en el cuartel de la Federación Galáctica. -… Es que nosotros necesitamos la ayuda de Samus Aran- Dijo el chozo. -Tranquilo, llegará dentro de poco- Dijo el primer oficial. -Pero es que es urgente- -Ya, pero no podemos; no tenemos comunicación con ella… -¡Dejádnoslo a nosotros!- Dijo una persona. -¡Comandante Adam Malkovich! ¿De verdad quiere partir con la NFG Apolous hacia Tallon IV? -¡Si! Quiero ver cual es ese “gran peligro”. -Mmmm… así a simple vista veo que eres una persona muy poderosa… pero no tanto como Samus…- dijo el chozo.- Vale, por ahora servirás. Ahora desearía saber dónde está Samus Aran. -Está viajando hasta la galaxia Tetra, al sector alímbico.- Dijo el primer oficial. -Si la misión es peligrosa, dudo que llegue pronto: el Power Suit chozo solamente es capaz de asimilar armas creadas por los chozos.- Advirtió el chozo. -Y por eso hemos modificado el traje de Samus: le hemos creado otro con los datos del primer traje para que pueda aceptar otra tecnología que no sea chozo.- Respondió el primer oficial. -¿Cómo? ¡¡¡Un traje así solo lo puede crear un chozo!!!- Se sobresaltó el chozo. -Y un chozo lo construyo… olvidé decirte que días antes de que samus partiera un chozo vino y nos ayudo a crear el nuevo traje…- Le respondió el primer oficial. Después de esto, el chozo se quedó en completo silencio, lo único que lo interrumpió fue la voz de Adam Malkovich que dijo: -Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.- Cando se fueron el chozo preguntó: -¿Un chozo? ¿Aquí?...- Las dos personas se quedaron hablando un rato. ''Dos días después… -Señor, hemos detectado una nave no identificada adentrándose en este complejo de la Federación.- Dijo una persona que estaba sentado delante de un ordenador. -Será otra vez el chozo.- Dijo el primer oficial. -No, la nave es más grande y nuestros escáneres detectan que está equipada con un gran armamento.- -Será algún cazarrecompensas; no tiene…-BROUUUNMMM De repente una nave de los piratas espaciales abordó el complejo de la Federación y empezaron a matar a toda la gente. -¡Nos abordan señor primer oficial! -Llamada a todas las fuerzas especiales- -No podemos, se nos a cortado la comunicación- En ese momento los piratas entraron en la nave y mataron al primer oficial. Minutos (casi segundos) después, los piratas se fueron de la nave. Un trabajador superviviente comprobó en el ordenador el informe de daños. Estaba todo correctamente excepto… Volvemos a Tallon IV: -¡Ridley, ya hemos abordado el complejo de la Federación!- Dijo un pirata espacial. -¿Y tenéis lo que os pedí?- Respondió Ridley. -¡Si! El antiguo Power Suit ya está en nuestro poder.- -Vale, déjamelo un momento- El pirata espacial le dio el traje a Ridley y este lo analizó en un ordenador durante un minuto. Después, mató al pirata de un zarpazo. -Tu, soldado. Llévale el traje a True- Dijo Ridley después de analizarlo. -¿A TheTrueDarkness?- Preguntó un pirata. -Si, ya he analizado el traje, ahora está descomprimiendo los datos chozo. En tres días tendremos el informe completo de un Power Suit chozo. -¿Pero por qué a TheTrueDarkness? -Porque es nuestro aniversario. Hoy hace un mes que somos novios.- -Vale.- Dijo el pirata y acto inmediato se fue de la sala. El pirata llegó a una sala donde había una humana pintando corazones con dentro las letras “TTD x R = 4 ever” y luego suspiró y dijo: -Ojalá…- -TheTrueDarkness, tenemos un regalo de Ridley para ti.- Dijo el pirata. -¿Para mi? ¿De Ridlyto?- Dijo TheTrueDarkness -¿Será una muestra de que él también me ama? ¡¡¡Qué alegría!!!- -Dice que es por vuestro aniversario- -¿Qué aniversario?- El pirata espacial se quedó boquiabierto; ¿cómo no saber que era su aniversario si TheTrueDarkness está loca por Ridley? -Emm… Vuestro aniversario de novios de un mes- Dijo el pirata. -Yuuuuuuuuuuuupi, por frin lo he conseguido, soy la novia de Ridley (:D) , pero, si hasta ahora no lo he sido ¿cómo puede ser hoy nuestro aniversario de un mes? Ahora que lo pienso fue hace, más o menos un mes que le propuse que fuésemos novios, antes de que luchase con esa estúpida de Samus Aran que, por cierto, no conozco y al no conocerla no la puedo juzgar. El pirata se quedó callado y luego susurró: -Se ve que cuando Ridley luchó contra Samus se le dañó su CPU central mecánica: ahora mata a cualquier pirata que se ponga en su camino y cree que hace un mes sois novios…- -Bueno, y éste traje tan raro ¿cómo funciona?- Dijo TheTrueDarkness, que se acercó para tocarlo y al tocarlo se le puso automáticamente para su sorpresa y la del pirata. -je, antes parecía una marioneta muy pesada, cuando lo sostenías, Remox, pero es ligerísimo- Rió TheTrueDarkness- Y según creo… ¡Rayo True!- Dijo y, al momento disparó un rayo de plasma que chocó contra un cristal fundiéndolo.-WAOOO (O_O’). De pronto Ridley apareció en la sala y dijo: -¿Te ha gustado mi regalito, mi amor?- Y antes de que TheTrueDarkness pudierá responder dos individuos interrumpieron en la sala: Uno era un humano con un traje de la Federación, un personaje muy reconocible: Falcon, el comandante de los mejores escuadrones de piratas espaciales. El otro, también era un pirata muy reconocido, pero no tanto como Falcon: era un vampiro sin nombre, al que le gustaba que le llamasen Vaanfantasy y era muy reconocido por hacer magia. -Señor, hemos detectado una gran fuente móvil de phazon en este planeta.- Dijo Falcon. Y yo vengo para informar de que hemos capturado a una criatura muy extraña: es una bola rosa.- Dijo Vaanfantasy. -Bueno, primero quiero ver al espécimen extraño; me apetece matar.- Dijo Ridley. Vaanfantasy se fue y al cabo de unos minutos llegó con una criatura parecida a un globo rosa, con pies (rojos) y manos. -Este es el espécimen.- Dijo Vaanfantasy. -¡No soy un espécimen- Dijo la criatura- soy Kirby! Estasba de camino a Dream Land y de repente me capturasteis. -Haber, Kirby; dime una buena razón para que no te mate.- Dijo Ridley. -Pues que tengo una buena habilidad especial; mira.- Y al terminar la frase se acercó a in pirata y lo engulló, mientras el pirata decía “¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1”. -Me gustas, matas a mis piratas…- Dijo Ridley. Kirby se tragó el pirata y al instante adopto el traje del pirata y empezo a atacar como el pirata. -Excelente.- Dijo impresionado Ridley- Serás mi guardaespaldas personal: Matarás a mis piratas si a mí no me apetece y me servirás de chicle. -Yo no sirvo de chicle- Dijo Kirby después de dar un salto, volver a su forma normal y soltar una estrella. -Ahora me gustas más: eres contestón y desobedeces mis órdenes. Eso me dice que eres valiente y si me van a matar tú te pones entre la bala y mi cuerpo. Bueno, Falcon informe de situación. Hemos detectado una gran fuente de Phazon concentrada, pero es muy pequeña y se mueve. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Historias